Always There For You
by dbzlover135
Summary: What happens when the person you think you love begins to abuse you? Gochi ends up getting help from her brother Goten, best friend Marron, and the man she really loves, Trunks. Find out what happens to this troubled teen, Gochi is my OC and if you don't like don't read! Don't leave me negative comments!
1. Chapter 1

_**Always There For You **_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A girl with green and brown bruises all over her body stumbled through the front door of her home.

Her name is Son Gochi.

She is the youngest in her family.

She is only younger from her brother Goten by three-years.

That makes her nineteen-years old and Goten is twenty-two years old.

She winced in pain as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She slowly opened her bedroom door and checked to see if her brother was there.

The two of them were forced to share a bedroom.

Ever since their older brother Gohan moved out, got married, and had a child their mother, ChiChi, turned his room into a relaxtion room.

It has a waterbed, a seventy inch TV, massage chairs, and a mini fridge.

Back to the situation at hand, Gochi stepped into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

She rolled up the long-sleeves of her shirt and looked over her bruises.

They were in the shape of fingermarks from someone gripping her too hard.

She had a purple bruise on her right cheek from someone slapping her.

She also had cuts across her stomach, legs, face, and arms from a knife cutting her.

You see, Gochi is in a relationship with a boy named Broly.

When they first started dating he was sweet and caring towards her.

But as they stayed together longer, he turned into an abusive boyfriend.

Every time she wouldn't answer his calls he would assume she was cheating on him.

He would flip out on her for the littlest of things.

She bit her lip and felt tears swell up in her black eyes from the pain.

Broly would always say how terrible she was or how ugly she was.

He would convince her that she was so terrible that she wouldn't break up with him.

That isn't the reason she hasn't broken up with him yet though.

She was frightened that Broly would hurt her or maybe even her family.

Gochi flipped herself onto her stomach and sobbed into her pillow.

Her best friend, Marron Gero, was beginning to grow suspicious.

Gochi would skip her college classes until her bruises went away so no one would notice.

But Marron was clever enough to know that someone was up.

There are rumors that go around the school that Broly caused all his past girlfriends to commit suicide.

Good thing her brother wasn't too bright.

Whenever he saw the bruises he just thought she had taken up martial arts again.

The one person that was difficult to convince she was fine was Trunks Briefs.

He is her brother's best friend ever since birth.

When she was younger sometimes Trunks would watch her for their parents.

Trunks would always warn her about Broly and tell her that she should end it with him.

Every time she tried he would only get furious and hurt her even more.

His words ran through her head all the time.

_"Gochi you need you end it with him, he's going to end up killing you!"_

_"He is a lowlife he doesn't deserve you."_

_"We all care for you Goch' he doesn't."_

_"If you care about your brother, Marron, or me you'll end it with him."_

_"I care for you Gochi and it hurts me to see him hurting you."_

She sobbed even louder and thanked the heavens that her parents were in America visiting her uncle.

She pulled her head out of her pillow when she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket.

She pushed her mid-back length black hair out of her face and reached for her phone.

She wiped her bangs from her cheeks since they got stuck because of her tears.

She had developed her mother's bangs when she was born and her father's looks but in a more feminine way.

She opened her white IPhone 5 and clicked on the message.

It was from Trunks.

**"Marron got a call from Broly's neighbors about screaming and crashing, I'm coming over and don't try to lock the doors because I have the spare key."**

She threw her phone to the end of her bed and buried her face back into her pillow.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" Gochi yelled.

After a couple of minutes she heard a car door slam shut and her front door open.

She ignored his footsteps that were growing closer and continued to sob.

Her door opened up and Trunks ran over to her side.

He kneeled down and tried lifting her face from her pillow but she refused.

"Let me see your face Goch' please."

"No."

"Please Gochi."

"...Fine but don't get mad."

He nodded.

She lifted her face from her pillow and looked at him.

His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.

"Damnit Gochi what the hell did that bastard do to you?!"

Her bottom lip trembled before the dam that was holding back all her tears broke.

She ignored her pride for the moment and buried her face against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm so sorry Trunks."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Its okay Gochi its not your fault."

He walked into her bathroom and set her down on the sink.

He opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit.

He opened it and pulled out cotton balls and some ointment.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"I tried to end it Trunks but he...he..."

He kissed her forehead.

"I know, show me your other injuries."

"Do I have to?"

He nodded.

She sighed and removed her long-sleeve shirt revealing her black tank top.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw all the bruises and scratches.

She lifted up her shirt a bit showing the cuts over her stomach.

"Where the hell didn't he hurt you?!"

Trunks put the ointment over all the injuries that he could see.

Gochi sighed to herself as she thought about Trunks.

She should have gotten in a relationship with him instead of Broly.

But her damn pride wouldn't let her.

The day Gochi was going to tell Trunks that she liked him, he was flirting with another girl.

It made her so angry that she ignored everything he said to her for a year.

Gochi and Trunks sure do have a special past though.

The two of them usually spent a lot of time alone together so they ended up having sex.

Sometimes it was off and on, whenever one of them were horny they'd have sex.

But that all ended when Gochi got together with Broly.

No one knew that they lost their virginity to each other.

It was something they never wanted to speak about again.

Gochi was knocked out of her thoughts when she realized Trunks had set her on the couch in the living room.

He handed her a pair of orange cotton pajama pants with blue stars over it and a blue T-Shirt.

She undressed and put the pajama's on.

Trunks was talking to someone on his phone with his back facing her.

He let out a sigh and shut his phone.

"Trunks."

He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Gochi?"

She messed with her pajama pants.

"You do know that Broly and I never did anything together...right? Your the only one."

He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Good you might have gotten a disease from him."

A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Trunks I should have never gotten together with Broly, I'm sorry."

"Quit saying sorry none of this is your fault."

"I should have followed my heart and told you how I felt."

He kissed her forehead.

"Its fine, Goten and Marron are coming here right now."

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

She narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Why?"

"I have to go do something."

She was about to ask what that something was but the door slammed open and two people ran inside.

"Gochi!" Marron yelled.

The blonde ran up to her and gave her a death-like hug.

She looked over at her brother and noticed the angry expression on his face.

She broke the hug with Marron and attempted to walk forward but Goten stopped her by placing his arm out in front of her.

She began to grow worried.

"Trunks where are you going?"

He grabbed his carkeys off the counter and looked at her.

"To deal with that bastard Broly."

Her eyes widened.

"You can't!"

"And why not?! Look at what he's done to you! He deserves whats coming to him!"

"But...But he...loves me."

She jumped in fear when Trunks punched the wall.

"BULLSHIT! Ever since you got together with him he's been hurting you! If I don't stop him now he might kill you!"

"But-"

"He's damaged you so much that you jump at the littlest of things! Before you got together with him you wouldn't of freaked out if I punched the wall!"

"But...he-"

"Listen Gochi, you know how I love Marron with my heart and soul?" Goten asked.

"Yes."

It was true.

Marron and Goten have been dating for five-years.

Goten is even thinking about proposing to her.

"Well that is love! Real men like Trunks and myself do not hit the people we love! Not out of anger, jealousy, or to feel like were in control! Thats not love!"

She shook nervously at her brother's tone.

Never in her nineteen-years of life has she heard her brother yell.

Sure she's heard him yell for a team he likes to win but not yell out of anger.

Marron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let Trunks deal with this, its for the best."

Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Trunks.

He stared at her for a few moments before looking at Goten.

"Make sure she stays here."

"Right."

"T-Trunks." Gochi sobbed.

He glanced at her and left the house with a slam of the door.

Goten picked her up in his arms letting her cry against his chest.

He walked up to their room and laid her down on the bed.

Marron sat on the edge and ran her fingers through Gochi's hair.

"It'll be okay Goch'."

She sniffed and wiped her tears.

"No it won't, it will never be okay."

Marron and Goten exchanged worried looks.

Goten smiled down at her.

"How about I make you one of my special rootbeer floats?"

"No thanks."

He was about to say something but he stopped when Marron placed a hand on his arm.

"Lets just let her rest."

"Okay."

Goten kissed her temple and stood up.

He grabbed Marron's hand and walked out of her room.

He gave her one last worried glance before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Always There For You **_

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Trunks climbed into his blue sports car and slammed the door shut.

He only felt one emotion right now.

Anger.

He put his seatbelt on and started the car.

He backed out of the Son's driveway and began driving towards Broly's home.

He hated Broly from the beginning but now he just wanted to kill him.

Trunks has always felt a bad vibe from Broly.

It wasn't just because of the rumors that went around the schools.

He just felt like he was up to something.

Broly even tried seducing his younger sister once.

After he did that he ended up with a black eye thanks to Vegeta, Trunks father.

One thing that the Briefs did not tolerate was a man that abused women.

It was a sin to both Trunks and his father.

Trunks felt bad about raising his voice to Gochi but she needed to hear the truth.

Goten was right when he said what Broly did to her was not love.

He has hurt her so much that she's afraid to set foot outside her own home!

Even her parents have noticed a dramatic change in her personality and attitude.

She use to be just like a mix between both her parents.

She would be as happy and naive just like her father.

But if you made her angry she would have the attitude of her mother.

Trunks drove to Broly's apartment that he use to share with his father, Paragus.

Paragus had died a long time ago because of a heart disease.

Ever since then Broly has been living on his own.

He passed stop signs and red lights.

He knew he'd be in a lot of trouble but he had to make Broly pay for what he did.

Trunks parked his car and leaned over to the passanger side.

He opened his compartment that he leaves things like napkins, CD's, etc.

He pulled out his pocket knife he got from his father as a birthday gift.

He left his car and looked around for Broly's car.

The lavander-haired boy smirked when he saw it.

Everyone knew that Broly absolutely loved his car.

It was a white maserati that he inheiritated when his father passed away.

Trunks cut all the tires making them as flat as a pancake.

He slid the tip of the knife across the car leaving a huge mark.

He then finished it off by breaking all the windows.

The alarm went off for a little bit before Trunks shut it up by cutting off the engine.

He walked up the steps of the apartment building and looked for Broly's apartment.

_"109B, 110B, 111B, 112B, ah there it is 113B."_ He thought.

Gochi told him where Broly lived a long time ago just in case he ever had to pick her up.

He kicked down the door and stepped inside.

He walked through the house searching for Broly.

His looked through all the rooms but didn't see any sign of him.

He stepped into the kitchen and grit his teeth together when he saw what was there.

There was a knife in the sink, a bit of blood on the ground, and dents in the wall most likely from throwing Gochi against it.

He turned around when he heard footsteps and saw Broly looking at him shocked.

Broly looked at his broken door and looked back at Trunks with a glare.

"What the hell was that for?! Your going to pay for that you-"

He was cut off when Trunks fist connected with his cheek.

Trunks sat on top of him and began punching him in the face over and over again.

"How about, your going to pay for hurting Gochi!"

He stood up and began kicking him on his sides.

Trunks smirked when he heard Broly scream in pain.

"S-Stop!"

"Stop? You want me to stop?! You didn't stop when Gochi begged you to stop hurting her!"

He slammed his foot on top of Broly's stomach making him cough up spit.

"I-I...don't know what...your talking about!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know what you did! You know that you hurt her!"

Trunks kept on beating the crap out of Broly for nearly over an hour.

He stood up and examined what he did to him.

Broly was lying on the ground not moving with a bloody nose which was most likely broken, probably about three broken ribs, and a broken jaw.

All of a sudden he began to laugh.

The beat up man smirked up at him.

"How did it feel to fuck her?"

Trunks eyes widened.

"What?"

"What did it feel like when you were inside of her but never having her love you back? She will never love you she will love me, always."

The blue-eyed man grit his teeth together.

He slammed his foot down on Broly's stomach, hard, making him cough up some blood.

He pulled out his knife and cut Broly across his chest twice.

Broly hissed in pain.

He now had an **X** on the left side of his chest.

"She only faked loving you because she was afraid of you, that scar on your chest is a reminder that you are a heartless bastard."

Trunks spit on him and walked out of the apartment.

He wasn't too shocked when he saw a few police cars surrounding the apartment.

Broly's neighbors must have heard him yelling and called the police.

Trunks walked down the steps and stayed where he was.

A bald police officer walked up to him with some handcuffs in his hand.

"Sir I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Alright but just to let you know I only did this to that bastard because he's been abusing my friend."

"I still need you to come with me."

"Okay."

He placed his arms behind his back and allowed the officer to handcuff him.

He led Trunks to his police car and forced him to sit inside.

Trunks stayed silent on the drive towards the jail.

When he entered, his parents and sister were waiting for him.

His mother, Bulma, ran up to him and cupped his face.

"Trunks what did you do?! The officers said you nearly killed someone."

"That someone was Broly and he deserved it."

His father, Vegeta, stepped up beside his mother.

"Why did he deserve it?"

"He was abusing Gochi for nearly two-years and I had enough when I saw her crying in pain."

Vegeta looked at the officer.

"Nappa can't you cut him some slack?"

"Sorry Vegeta but he still needs to be put away for breaking and entering and nearly killing someone."

"But he did it for good reasons." Bulma said.

"He might be released if this girl known as Gochi testify's against Broly saying that he did abuse her."

"Is that it?" Bra asked.

He shook his head.

"Even if Trunks is called as non-guilty he will still have to do community service."

"I'm fine with that." Trunks said.

"But for now you have to be in the slammer."

Nappa led him over to a cell and pushed him inside.

Trunks sighed.

"Can't I at least call someone?"

"Like who?"

"My friends."

"Don't worry about that Trunks we already called Goten, Marron, and Gochi." Bra said.

"What about Gochi's other brother and parents?"

"We called them as well."

"Trunks!" A voice yelled.

Goten, Marron, and Gochi all ran towards them once they saw him in the cell.

Goten chuckled when he saw him.

"I always thought I'd see you in jail one day."

He narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

Gochi's eyes were filled with tears.

"Trunks you didn't have to do what you did."

"Yes I did, he needed to be punished for hurting you."

"But now your being punished!"

He smiled and reached out of the cell to grab her hand.

"Its worth it to see you turn back to your normal self."

She wiped her tears.

"Gochi? Goten?" A voice said.

They all turned around and saw Gohan, his daughter Pan, and his wife Videl.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw Gochi's condition.

Gochi smiled nervously.

"Hi big brother."

He cupped her face and looked at her injuries.

"What happened to you? Who did this?"

She looked at the floor.

"It was an accident, clumsy me."

"Gochi its about time you start telling the truth." Bulma said.

She sighed and explained to Gohan about her relationship.

Once she finished telling him what happened, he was hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"You should have come to me! I would have helped you!"

"No you couldn't of Gohan."

He broke the hug.

"Don't ever say that, your my baby sister I wouldn't want anyone hurting you."

She lightly nodded her head and kept her gaze glued to the ground.

"You better expect major waterworks when mom gets here with dad." Goten said.

She sighed.

"How long until they get here?"

"Probably in a few hours, I had one of my private jets go and pick them up." Bulma said.

Vegeta growled and approached Nappa.

"Nappa release my son right now!"

"I already told you Vegeta, he has to stay in there."

"He was only protecting Kakkarot's daughter! Just let him out."

"I can't, sorry."

He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I should have stayed on the force, I would have been able to release Trunks."

Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its an easy case, I'm going to be the lawyer on Trunks side once I get approval."

"Good, I wonder who will be representing that bastard Broly."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be anyone."

Trunks gripped the cell bars.

"Do you think I have a good chance at getting pleaded as non-guilty?"

Gohan gave him a thumbs up.

"With me on your side you'll be fine."

He let out a relieved sigh.

"Good."

Gochi frowned and sat on a brown bench.

Both of her brothers noticed her sadness and sat on either side of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Always There For You **_

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

After a few hours down at the jail house, Nappa announced they all had to leave.

Gohan made Goten and Gochi stay at his house until their parents arrived.

Gochi was sitting on the living room couch with Pan beside her.

Pan glanced up at her.

"Are you okay Aunt Gochi?"

She smiled down at her niece.

"I'm fine Panny don't worry about me."

She stared at her for a moment longer before looking back at the TV.

Videl walked into the living room and handed a cup of herbel tea to Gochi.

"Drink that Gochi it should help you relax."

"Thank you Videl."

She took the cup of tea from her sister-in-law and drank it.

She nearly spit it out when the front door slammed open.

"WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

Gochi gulped nervously.

ChiChi's eyes landed on her and tears filled her eyes.

She ran over to her only daughter and hugged her.

Goku stumbled through the front door with a bunch of bags under his arms, in his hands, and a couple in his mouth.

He dropped the bags and wiped his forehead.

Goku looked at his daughter and frowned when he saw the bruises.

"Oh gosh Gochi, Bulma wasn't kidding when she said you were hurt."

ChiChi broke the hug and cupped her daughter's face.

"Where is the bastard that did this? I'll go hit him with my frying pan."

She removed her mother's hands from her face.

"I'm fine you guys I promise."

Gohan, who was leaning against the wall, walked up to his parents.

"She isn't fine."

Gochi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am fine Gohan don't tell them or me how I feel."

"But your only saying your fine."

She clenched her fists together.

"Just shut up."

Goku looked at his eldest son.

"Gohan leave your sister alone."

He sighed and placed a hand on Pan's head.

"Come with me Pan."

"Okay papa."

She took a quick glance at Gochi and walked out of the living room with her father.

ChiChi sat beside Gochi and stroked her silky black hair.

"Tell us how you really feel."

She looked at the ground.

"I'm fine."

Goku kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

She looked up at him and noticed the giant grin on his face.

"Well if you say your fine then I'll believe you."

"R-Really?"

He nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She stared at the ground.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

A couple days passed by and it was finally time for court.

Gochi's family, Trunks family, their friends, and Broly's family all sat in the court room.

Gohan glanced over at Broly's lawyer and growled.

It was 17.

Marron's uncle.

He was one of the best known lawyers in Japan.

How could Broly afford getting him?

17 smirked at him.

Broly was pushed into the room by a police officer.

Trunks chuckled at his appearence.

He had bandages on his face, he was limping, and even though he couldn't see it he knew Broly had bandages around his chest.

He sat down beside 17 and began whispering to him.

The judge, Roshi, walked into the room and sat down.

He pounded his malet on the table, silencing everyone.

He glanced at the jury.

"Jury are you ready to begin?"

A man with green skin stood up.

"Yes we are your honor."

"Alright, I call Broly to the stand."

Said man stood up and walked over to the stand.

He sat down with a wince and raised up his left arm.

An officer stepped over to him with a book in his hand.

He placed his hand on the book and looked at Roshi.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"You may begin."

Broly put his arm down and the officer stepped to the side.

17 stood up and fixed his suit before approaching Broly.

"Broly how long have you been together with Miss. Son?"

"About two-years."

"What type of boyfriend would you say you are?"

"A caring one."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how Miss. Son got her injuries?"

He shook his head.

"Sometimes she'd come over and cry."

"Would she say why?"

"Not really, she'd get angry, yell, break some things, and then leave."

"So that crying and smashing that your neighbors heard weren't from you abusing her?"

"Not at all."

"And what about when Mr. Briefs broke into your apartment, any idea why he did that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Trunks has always had it out for me, his own father even punched me in the eye once."

A few gasps went around the court room.

Vegeta growled.

Bulma calmed him down by stroking his hand.

"So what your saying is that the Briefs are the abusive ones?"

"Exactly."

"No further questions."

He retreated back to his seat and sat down.

Gohan stood up and paced back and forth in front of Broly.

"From what I heard from Gochi and her friends was that you were abusing her, any reason why they would say that?"

"No idea."

"They said that because it was true! You beat her and nearly killed her every single time."

Broly chuckled.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Thats what I'd like to know."

"I'm sorry but I never hurt her."

Gohan grit his teeth together.

Just by looking into Broly's eyes he knew he wouldn't admit to anything.

"No further questions."

Broly smirked as Gohan sat back down.

"You may return to your seat Broly."

"Thank you."

He stood up and walked back to his seat.

"I call Trunks Briefs to the stand."

The lavander-haired boy let out a sigh and stood up.

_"Here I go."_ He thought.

He wore an orange jumpsuit and his handcuffs.

He felt Broly smirking at him as he approached the stand.

He sat down and raised his left arm up.

The officer placed the book in front of him, letting him place his free hand on top of it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Begin."

The officer stepped to the side.

Trunks put his arm down and watched Gohan stand up.

"Mr. Briefs what is your relationship with Miss. Son?"

"Were best friends."

He nodded his head.

"And what about Broly?"

"We aren't friends."

"And why is that?"

"Well if you all recall him saying my father punching him in his eye he only did that because Broly was trying to seduce my younger sister."

"Really? And when was this?"

"About four-years ago."

"When did you find out Broly was abusing Gochi?"

"About a year ago, she was beginning to act like a shell of her past self and it worried me."

"When you went over to Broly's apartment what were your reasons for going there?"

"To get revenge on him for hurting Gochi."

"No further questions."

He sat back down.

17 stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"Could you tell me where you found Miss. Son the day you broke into my clients home?"

"At her house in her room."

"And how did you find out she was hurt?"

"Broly's neighbors called Marron saying that they heard crying and smashing so she called me."

"How did you get into her home?"

"I have a spare key."

"A spare key, how do we know that you don't use that spare key to go into her home and beat her?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I would never do that to her."

"How do we know that? Maybe your the one who has been beating Gochi and your just convincing her that it was Broly."

"I'm not that cruel."

17 grabbed a bag and a file from his table and threw it in front of Trunks.

"Mr. Briefs could you tell the jury what is in the bag?"

He picked it up and nervously licked his lips.

"My pocket knife."

"And where did you get that?"

"From my father on my tenth birthday."

"And why was it found in Broly's home?"

"I used it to cut him on his chest."

"Ah, and what is inside the file?"

He placed the bag down and opened the file.

It was a bunch of pictures of Broly's broken car.

"Pictures of Broly's car."

"Anything specific you can tell us about the car?"

"It looks like its been destroyed."

"And who do you think did that?"

"I did."

He nodded his head and took the bag and file.

He gave them to the jury so they could look at them more closely.

"And why did you do that?"

"I wanted Broly to pay for what he did to Gochi."

17 slammed his hands down in front of Trunks making him look up at him.

"But it wasn't Broly that hurt her was it? You told Gohan that you aren't friends with Broly and that he seduced your sister, right?"

"Yes but-"

"And you wanted revenge on him for harming your sister so you planned all of this."

"No I didn't!"

"But you even said you wanted revenge on him, right?!"

He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Yes."

17 smirked.

"No further questions."

He walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Mr. Briefs you can return to your seat."

He slowly stood up and frowned.

Seems like this case would be harder to win than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Always There For You **_

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Trunks sat back down beside Gochi with a frown on his face.

She rubbed his hand making him smile a bit.

"I call Son Gochi to the stand."

She gulped.

Goten rubbed her shoulder.

"You'll do fine." He whispered.

She nodded.

She stood up and walked towards the stand.

She slowly sat down and raised her arm up.

The officer placed the book in front of her so she could put her hand on top of it.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

She opened her mouth and shut it again.

It took her a few moments but she finally found her voice.

"Y-Yes."

The officer stepped to the side.

She put her arm back down and stared at her lap.

"Begin."

Gohan stood up and fixed his suit before beginning.

"Gochi, could you tell me when exactly Broly began abusing you?"

She licked her lips nervously.

"About a month after we started dating."

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

She shook her head.

"I was scared that he would hurt my friends or family if I did."

"Was there any certain reason why he started hurting you?"

She blushed.

"He...He tried getting me to have...sex...with him but I refused."

"Did he ever try to rape you?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

She messed with her fingers, trying to calm herself down.

"He snuck into my room at night and...and he placed a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream..."

She stopped talking and clenched her fists together in anger as she remembered what he did.

"What happened next?"

"H-He said that he found out that I wasn't a...virgin anymore and he knew who I lost it to."

All her families eyes widened, even Gohan's.

He cleared his throat.

"Who did you lose it to?"

"Trunks."

Vegeta and Goku both stood up.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

Roshi hit his malet on the table.

"Order order, sit yourselves back down."

With a little help from their wives, they managed to get the two men to sit down.

"How did you get him to leave?" Gohan asked.

"I kneed him in his privates and ran over to Goten."

"Did Goten ever notice him in the room?"

She shook her head.

"He is a real heavy sleeper and when he woke up Broly had left through the window."

"So when Trunks went over to his home he was only trying to give Broly a piece of his own medicine?"

"I guess."

He nodded.

"No further questions."

Gohan sat back down as 17 was beginning to stand up.

"So Miss. Son you are positive it was Broly that abused you?"

She looked over at Broly and gulped.

He was staring straight into her eyes.

"Answer the question." Roshi said.

"Y-Yes."

"You seem quite unsure."

"No I'm sure."

"Are you sure it wasn't Trunks Briefs that abused you?"

"Yes, he wouldn't do that."

"Well judging from what he did to Broly he seems to be very violent."

"Well he was angry so it made sense."

"You also said you lost your virginity to him?"

She blushed.

"Yes."

"Maybe Trunks was jealous you had gotten together with Broly and he was just so angry he decided to hurt you."

"No! Broly is the one who has hurt me for the past two-years."

"How much do you care for Trunks?"

"A lot I guess."

"So you'd do anything for him?"

She scratched the back of her head.

"Maybe."

"You'd even lie to the jury about whose been abusing you so he can walk free?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"No."

He nodded.

"No further questions."

He sat back down.

Gochi stood from her seat and sat back down beside her family and Trunks.

Roshi cleared his throat.

"Give your final pleas to the jury, Gohan you begin."

He nodded.

He stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"Do you really believe that Broly did not harm Gochi? He has been to court countless of times in the past for reasons similar to this, don't let him do it again."

He sat back down.

17 rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Trunks Briefs admitted he had a key to Gochi's home, you can tell from looking at my client he's very violent as well, choose the real culprit wisely."

He sat back down.

After an hour, the jury had their answers.

Everyone was anxious to know what the results were.

"Jury do you have your answer?"

Piccolo, jury number one, stood up with the paper in his hands.

"Yes we do, we find Trunks Briefs...guilty of breaking and entering."

He let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Kami." He mumbled.

"We find Trunks Briefs...non-guilty of abuse in the first degree."

Bulma smiled and hugged her only son.

"I knew you wouldn't be found guilty."

He blushed.

"Mom stop."

He broke the hug and looked at the jury.

"We find Broly...guilty of abuse in the second degree."

Broly's growled angerily.

"No! That is not fair! That bastard should be put away and that whore should rot in Hell!"

"Get him out of my court room!" Roshi yelled.

The two officers grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"You bitch! I swear I'll kill you!"

Gochi nervously shook.

Trunks wrapped an arm around her as he was pulled out of the court room.

The Son's, the Brief's, and the Gero's all drove back to Capsule Corporation for a little celebration.

Goku couldn't stop glaring at Trunks the entire ride which made him feel very awkward.

When they got out of the car, Goku pushed Trunks up against the car.

"You made my baby girl have sex with you?! You better hope you have a second life!"

ChiChi grabbed Goku by his arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down Goku."

"How can I?! He made her have sex with him."

Gochi blushed.

"Actually he didn't, we both wanted to do it daddy."

His jaw dropped.

"My baby girl has lost her innocence."

She hugged her father.

"I'm sorry daddy."

He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

He narrowed his eyes at Trunks.

"Boy you could have chosen someone that doesn't have Kakkarot's idiotic blood in their veins."

Goku narrowed his eyes and broke the hug.

"You want to go Vegeta?"

He smirked.

"Bring it Kakkarot."

Before they could get into a fight, ChiChi grabbed Goku's ear and Bulma grabbed Vegeta's.

They winced in pain.

"Both of you need to start acting your age!" ChiChi yelled.

Goten, Marron, Trunks, and Gochi chuckled.

Goten looked at his younger sister.

"Are you feeling alright Goch'? Need anything?"

"I'm fine Goten don't worry."

Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah she's in good hands."

Goten glared at him.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you."

He laughed nervously and removed his arm from around her waist.

He looked around and pointed at a rose garden.

"Look at that rose garden isn't it amazing? I'm going to walk that way now."

Marron and Gochi chuckled.

"Seems like everyone is your bodyguard now."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"To them, you do."

They both looked over to the side when they heard a rustling sound.

Goten and Trunks wrestling in the rose garden.

The girls winced when they imagined the thorns piercing into their skin.

"Seems more like they need bodyguards." Gochi said.

"More like medicine."

Goten and Trunks glared at them.

Bulma placed a hand on Gochi's shoulder.

"Lets not just stand here like statues, lets have some fun!"

She smiled and walked into the building.

Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone else.

"Gochi I'm really sorry."

She smiled.

"For what? You helped me out."

"Yeah I guess."

She kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad he's in jail, thank you."

"Well now that your single do you want to go out?"

She tapped her chin.

"I'm not sure I need to think about it."

He cupped her face and kissed her on her lips.

A huge blush covered his face as he broke the kiss.

He smirked.

"How about now?"

"Su-Sure."

He hugged her.

"I'll always be there for you." He whispered.

She smiled.

"I know."

_**THE END**_


End file.
